la isla
by yumari
Summary: naruto,sai,sakura y kakashi se enfrentan en una peligrosa isla romance, peleas, muertes y acciones suicidas se esperan en esta misión EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno esta es la segunda ves que pongo esta historia pero le quise hacer unos cambios así que la tuve que editar todo (la verdad es que se lo borre por error)**

**Bueno espero que les guste!**

**Naruto me pertenece completamente jaja no mentira no me pertenece D:**

**-dialogo-**

_**Pensamientos**_

...** cambios de escena **

...

Naruto estaba en su lugar preferido del mundo mundial eso es estaba en el puesto de ramen haciendo lo que mas le gusta, comer ramen

Naruto al ver su delicioso ramen no hizo mas que saborearse la boca cerro los ojos para así poder disfrutar mas de el sabor pero al abrirlos vio algo que nunca se esperaría vio como el puesto de ramen con su ramen se iba alejando de el mientras que todo el mundo veía como sakura arrastraba a naruto por el suelo de konoha mientras que este gritaba

-¡RAMEN QUERIDO!- gritaba nuestro rubio con desesperación

…

Se ve a naruto junto a kakashi, sakura y sai en la oficina de nuestra muy amable hokage

-bien sakura sabia que traerías a naruto como tu solo sabes hacerlo- decía la hokage mientras miraba a sakura con orgullo

-de que sea de lo que se me acuse yo no lo hice ni lo volveré a hacer, se lo prometo - decía naruto mientras se cruzaba los dedos asiendo que todos se les apareciera una gotita el la frente al ver como naruto cruzaba los dedos ya que este se le olvida esconderlo

-no se trata de nada de eso y yo que tu cuando cruzara los dedos los escondía de la vista de todos- decía kakashi sonriendo

-uff menos mal me has quitado un gran peso de encima- decía naruto mientras soltaba un gran suspiro _nota mental: esconder los changuitos_

-llame al equipo 7 para dales una misión de rango B- decía la hokage mientras se entrelazaba los dedos a la altura de la barbilla mostrando seriedad

-en serio? Genial de que se trata? Donde es? Tengo que llevar calzoncillos extras? Venden ramen ahí? Me regalarían ramen? De tanto que hablan de ramen ya hasta se me antojo- decía nauto con entusiasmo interrumpiendo a la hokage

-cállate- decía sakura enojada mientras le daba un golpe a naruto asiendo que sai al ver las intensiones asesinas de sakura se alejara como unos 5 o 4 metros de ahí

_No soy cobarde para nada solo que no quiero morir joven_ pensaba sai justificándose a si mismo

-sakura después continuas matando a naruto primero les tengo que dar la información de su misión- decía tsunade con la misma pose de seriedad pero este no se veía tan cool ya que le salía una gota en la frente –les decía ahí una isla misteriosa cerca del país de el fuego donde dicen han ido ninjas asesinos atemorizando al pueblo que habita ahí su misión es acabar con ellos-

-genial cuando nos vamos? No saben las ganas que tengo de ir y patear algunos traseros – decía naruto interrumpiendo de nuevo

-ya cállate- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-mira naruto como me vuelvas a interrumpir te va a ir mal- decía la hokage enojada – ese pueblo a solicitado nuestra ayuda urgente

-lamento haber interrumpido- decía naruto interrumpiendo de nuevo pero naruto no pudo seguir disculpándose ya que tsunade golpeo a naruto tan fuerte que naruto atravesó tres paredes y eso que solo había dos

Se va a naruto a duras penas poniéndose de pie

-disculpe ansia…- a naruto se le corto la vos al ver como tsunade estaba lista para darle otro golpe –digo tsunade-sama antes de irnos de misión puedo comer ramen?- pregunto naruto con los ojos brillosos

-naruto, claro que podrías comer ramen antes ya que la salida debe ser dentro de 3 horas para que se preparen pero dado que me has estado interrumpiendo no!- decía con indiferencia nuestra amable hokage

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito naruto desgarradoramente

-naruto no es como si ya no fueras a comer nunca ramen- decía sakura tratando de consolarlo

-tiene razón sakura naruto- decía sai con su tenebrosa risa

…

Se ve a naruto saliendo de konoha mientras veía una fotografía

-tranquila amor, regresare sano y salvo para que podamos estar juntos- decía naruto con suma seriedad mientras veía la foto de un ramen

Y así fue como salio naruto con kakashi el maestro más cool y huevon de el mundo, a sakura la chica mas guapa de konoha y sai el chico mas pálido después de orochigay

…

**Que tal? Corto? Bueno?**

**Los primeros 100 que dejen comentarios se les regalara un AUTO no mentira pero aun así dejen comentarios sii?**

**Besitos. **

**Se despide yumari**


	2. aguas termales

**Al fin actualice :D **

**Espero comentarios si? **

**Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen solo en sueños **

…

El equipo 7 esta en la recepción de un hotel con aguas termales

-disculpe me da 4 habitaciones- le pide kakashi a la señora que los atendía

-lo siento solo nos quedan 2-

-eso significa que alguien tendrá que compartir cuarto con sakura, yo me sacrifico y me quedo a cuidarla por si algún pervertido viene a su habitación- decía naruto dándose aires heroicos

-o esperen me acaban de informar que se acaba d desocupar una habitación- decía la recepcionista dándole las 3 llaves

-a entonces naruto sacrifícate y comparte habitación con sai no valla a ser que lo secuestren- decía kakashi en forma de burla

…

-me muero por entrar a esas aguas termales estoy tan cansada después de todo el camino que hicimos- dijo sakura alegre

-espero que sen mixtas- dijo naruto poniendo su cara de pervertido

-pervertido- le grito sakura

-no me digan que lo pensé en voz alta?- dijo naruto l ver la cara de sicótico que le dirigía sakura asía su persona a lo que kakashi y sai asisten dándole miradas de lastima

…

Se ve a naruto, kakashi y sai en las aguas termales para hombres

-por que no son mixtas!- gritaba naruto con decepción y tristeza en eso ve un pequeño agujero que da vista al otro lado de las aguas termales asiendo que naruto sonriera mientras se acercaba lentamente y al asomarse….

Lo último que recuerda naruto es que al otro lado vio un ojo color esmeralda viéndolo con enojo

…

Naruto parpadea los ojos señal de que se esta despertando al abrirlos se acostumbra a la luz y ve a sai dándole cachetadas

-hee que me paso?- pregunto naruto

-uf al fin despiertas as estado como 5 horas inconsciente- decía sai

-te mereces esto y mas- le dijo sakura mientras se iba indignada de la habitación

-ves naruto eso te pasa por no recordar que sakura es alumna de tsunade una mujer con una fuerza moustrosa- le decía kakashi sonriendo

-y me lo recuerdas ahora ya no me puedo mover- decía naruto

-relájate es mejor que haber muerto- decía sai

-a que te refieres?- pregunto naruto

-a no te dije? Estuviste 5 minutos muerto- le dijo sai como si nada

-a buen…QUE?- grita naruto desmayándose de nuevo

-sai para la otra recuerda decirlo con mas delicadeza- le decía kakashi

-tu crees?- pregunto sai

…

-seguro que estas bien naruto- kakashi –si quieres regresamos a descansar un rato mas a el hotel-

-claro que esta bien por desgracia no le di demasiado fuerte- dice sakura

-de que hablas estuve 5 minutos muertos- dijo naruto con miedo al recordarlo

- si no quieres que te vuelva a pasar calla- le advirtió sakura

…

**Lo ser algo corto no? Pero el próximo prometo hacerlo mas largo dettebayo!**

**Espero que comenten!**

**Si no comentan *sonrisa sádica***


	3. hiroshi

**Si algún tiempo sin escribir no?**

**Espero que comenten plis si?**

…

Cansados, hambrientos es una de las cosas que le pasaba a l grupo de ninjas llevaban horas caminando buscando la mendiga isla o de perdido un pueblo en el que pudieran descansar y pedir orientación como si dios les hubiera oído cerca de ellos se hiso visible un pequeño pueblo

-un pueblo! Al fin gracias dios gracias!- gritaba y saltaba de alegría Naruto mientras le brillaban los ojitos y corría a la entrada de dicho pueblo

-Kakashi-sensei ese es el pueblo que llega a la isla?- pregunto Sakura

-al parecer – dijo Kakashi avanzando hacia el pequeño pueblo

- NARUTO – grito sakura corriendo a alcanzar a naruto

-SAKURA VAMOS A OSPEDARNOS EN ESE HOTEL NO LLEGEN TARDE!-grito sai

Sakura se había pasado persiguiendo a **N**aruto hasta que lo alcanzo en un pequeño puesto de comida

-COMO QUE NO VENDE RAMEN?- grito alterado Naruto

-Naruto que parte de "puesto de dangos no entendiste"- pregunto Sakura pero tal parresia que Naruto no estaba escuchando

-ya que deme un par de dangos- dijo Naruto mientras le daba el dinero al señor del puesto este le dio su pedido

-toma Sakura-chan – dijo naruto mientras comía un poco de dango

-he para mí?- pregunto Sakura al tomar el palo de dangos

Al terminar de comer sus dangos se fueron a dar un paseo al pueblo sakura no paraba de reír cada vez que Naruto le decía algo vieron con curiosidad todas esos puestos y el tiempo se les había volado casi anochecía y se fueron al hotel en el cual se hospedaban al entrar vieron que kakashi estaba platicando con un moreno alto de pelo café era de mediana edad y de cara amable

-a chicos al fin regresaron vengan les presento a Sajario es el líder de este pueblo- dice Kakashi

-buenas tardes jovencitos sus nombres son Sakura y Naruto si no me equivoco-dice Sajarito sonriéndoles

-el gusto es nuestro- dice Naruto y Sakura

-le estaba diciendo a su sensei que para llegar a la isla Naomi necesitan cruzar el mar por lo tanto les dejaremos un barco para que puedan llegar a su destino-

_Con que así se llama esa isla he _pensaron Sai, Sakura y Naruto

Al día siguiente el grupo se levanto en la mañana para reunirse con Sajario cerca del mar en el camino Sakura se cae con algo más bien con alguien se tropieza con ella era un chico bien parecido de cabellera rubia y algo larga ojos verdes y piel blanca –disculpe no vi por donde iba- se disculpo el niño sakura enojada se levando y cuando lo vio bien se le olvido todas las malas palabras que estaba a punto de decirle

-a no no hay problema a todos les puede pasar jeje- dijo Sakura

-oye fíjate por donde caminas casi aplastas a mi Sakura-chan – le grita muy enojado Naruto

-Naruto fue un accidente!- le grito Sakura enojada por su actitud – disculpe a mi amigo he..-

-Hiroshi, me llamo Hiroshi- dice mientras seguía tirado en el suelo

-mucho gusto me llamo sakura – dice Sakura mientras le daba la mano para que pudiese levantarse pero no se soltaron las manos

-yo me llamo Naruto- dice nuestro rubio mientras pasa entre los dos separando sus manos visiblemente celoso

Al pasar un rato el barco estaba listo para avanzar y todos se suben antes de que Sakura se subiera Hiroshi le agarra la mano –sakura cuídate por favor-

-te lo prometo- dice Sakura

-yo la se cuidar- dice Naruto agarrando a Sakura alejándolo un poco de él y subiendo los dos al barco

Una vez ya en el barco ya acomodados –será mejor que yo y sai cuidemos la superficie por si intentan un ataque – dice kakashi mientras se iba con sai a la superficie dejando a naruto y sakura solos

Ambos estaban callados sin decir palabra alguna

-oye no creo que Hiroshi sea un buen amigo para ti tu apenas eres una niña –le dijo naruto a sakura sin darse cuenta de que ella empezaba a molestarse

-aparte de que eres una niña eres frágil y venerable- dijo naruto recibiendo un gran golpe que lo empujo asía la pared por parte de sakura ,después de eso sakura salió de la habitación dejando a naruto rascándose la cabeza preguntándose qué pudo haber hecho para que sakura enfadara después de unos segundos de que sakura saliera de la habitación naruto también se fue de la habitación asía la superficie donde se encontraban los demás

-se acerca una tormenta-dice kakashi muy preocupado –mejor vallamos adentro- dice naruto los cuatro estaban entrando en la habitación –y esa abolladura-dice sai al ver una abolladura con forma de naruto –QUE TE IMPORTA!-dice sakura aun molesta –importarme para nada ni siquiera se noto no me hagas caso-dice sai muy asustado de repente sintieron que el barco se movía bruscamente los cuatro hicieron lo mejor para que el barco no se estrellara pero la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y lo último que recuerdan es un gran impacto

En la mañana naruto despierta mientras ve a sakura encendiendo una fogata en ese instante naruto se pone de pie y va hacia sakura –en donde estamos-le pregunta naruto a sakura –no lo sé creo que en la isla asía donde nos dirigíamos aunque no sé donde esta kakashi y sai-le responde sakura.

**Bueno espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
